A large amount of activity involves the use of hands and feet. The active digits of these appendages are in motion and experience vibrational, torsional, shock, and other disruptive forces.
The fingers of a hand experience a wide degree of movement and engage in a number of jostling motions. Accessories, such as rings or other jewelry, worn around a finger may be subject to forces that can cause displacement of the accessory and complete detachment of the accessory from the finger. For example, married women have been known to lose engagement rings due to routine activities in their lives.
The toes of a foot experience numerous shock forces and constant flexing when in use. Accessories, such as jewelry, worn around a toe may be subject to forces that can cause displacement of the accessory and, in certain instances, complete detachment of the accessory from the toe.
Many accessories adorning a finger or toe do not provide for ample attachments to other appendages of the body. Prior art options for coupling accessories from the wearer's finger or toe to the wearer's arms/wrists or legs/ankles, respectively, can be uncomfortable and there exists little motivation based on the prior art to attempt such coupling.